Love Conquers All
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: Something changed in the paged within the Book of life on the same day Harry received a letter from Gringotts. Let's take a look and see shall we? AU HBP. Harry/Multi, you'll see why. R&R and all that. Rating will change due to Chapter 4. Dark Shade of Gray/BelievablyStrong/Creature!Harry. Detached/Manip!Dumble, DarkEvil!Ron/Ginny, BelievablyStrong/Gray!Neville.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, him and his companions and enemies are property of J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING for future Chapters: Luna might be OC to some, if not all of you, I cannot write her very well, that being said, I hope I am forgiven by you Luna fans and I will take all constructive criticism needed as well as ideas and whatnot. **

* * *

**Love Conquers All**

**The Letter**

Young Harry Potter had never been able to catch a break at any point in his life. It was almost as if his destiny was to have his life be filled with chaos and disorder. Indeed, since Halloween of 1981 his life had been filled with a never-ending cycle of complete and total disarray. Yes, young Harry's life was not the greatest, nor did he have any luck with it getting any better. He was a magnet for trouble, always had been. Relatives that neglected him and emotionally abused him, a jealous best friend, an abusive and totally biased potion's professor, a manipulative headmaster(but he didn't know that), and to top it all off, most of the entire magical community disliked him greatly, and an evil bald paled arse half-blood Dark Lord after him. Oh, and his godfather, one of the last few remaining links to his parents, had just been killed this past year because he'd been so stupid as to fall for a vision from Volde-bloody-mort himself.

Those were just a few things that were wrong with Harry's completely craptastical life. But he never complained…much, if anything he took it in stride half the time. Yes, Harry was never normal at all, no sir, not even the tiniest bit normal. So what did he do when an owl from Gringotts came flying into his room through his window and left a letter upon his desk before leaving? Well, he was mildly surprised for one, but that soon changed into indifference. He got up from his bed and went over to his desk and picked up the letter. The Gringott's owl had flown away by then. He saw the large fancy symbol for the Wizarding world's most famous bank upon the seal. He broke said seal and took out his letter, the writing was very classy and obviously done by a master of calligraphy.

_Lord H. Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_Lord Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have not responded to our previous letters regarding the will reading of your godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black; Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, which will occur upon the date which you were born. We apologize for our carelessness as we have only just finally gained the knowledge of your correspondence was being blocked and rerouted towards an anonymous source. Said source remained anonymous until yesterday night when our best magic trackers found out that it was a Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Head of the Noble House of Dumbledore. _

_We have also taken the liberty to schedule a private will reading for you, young lord, upon the eve of your sixteenth year of life. We shall send one of our own agents to you and he shall transport you both back here within the privacy and protection of the great walls of Gringotts. _

_I shall await for your reply. The owl which this letter was brought to you with is a one direction owl, and it was the only owl available as we are quite busy at this very moment. If you do not respond, then please note that our agent will arrive for you regardless. We at Gringotts takes the business of our esteemed clients very seriously and very personally, especially when said client is a Goblin friend. So be prepared, Lord Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Account Manager_

_Gringotts Bank_

_London_

Harry gazed at the letter intently, before re-reading it again. He was confused, and completely overwhelmed by this information. He then crumpled the letter in his hands, his body started shaking as his temper rose, and with it so did his magical aura. In fact, his aura was lashing out at everything, the whole of Privet Drive was shaking at the awesome power of Harry's magic. The lights within radius of his aura flickered on and off, cars started levitating off the ground. Harry was extremely mad.

_How dare he?!_

_How dare that manipulative, poof of a headmaster do this?!_

Harry's snarl marred his handsome face as his anger rose to extreme proportions. The aura lashed out and hit against Hedwig's cage, who hooted indignantly and flapped her wings wildly while screeching at Harry. Having heard his familiar's hoot, Harry started calming down, he closed his eyes and took deep long breaths, abruptly the cars that were floating inches off the ground outside dropped like a sack of potatoes and the windows broke at the same time as some of their alarms went off. Harry was glad that the Dursley's nor any of the Order members were around to have witnessed that. He'd rather not deal with either of them at the moment.

Once Harry managed to reel in his wayward magic back he went over to Hedwig and opened her cage. His familiar immediately hooted angrily as she perched on his shoulders with her talons and started pecking him rather rapidly and hard.

"Ow! Hed-shite!...Hedwig…! Hedwig!...Alright girl!" was all he managed to say as Hedwig unleashed her righteous female fury upon Harry. She then nibbed at his ear hard and drew blood, "Agh! Hedwig! I'm sorry!"

But Hedwig wasn't listening, and she kept at it regardless of what he tried to do, he'd swat at her and she'd just dodge him before pecking his head some more. She kept this up for a bit more before perching on his shoulder gently this time and wrapping her wings around his head, giving him a hug in her own special way. She hooted softly at him and preened his head gently, as if giving him kisses.

Harry hugged Hedwig to his chest gently to not hurt her, before hiding his face within her soft white plumage, "Thanks girl. What would I do without you?"

Hedwig replied with a soft hoot and nibbed at his ear once again, this time gently and hooted softly once again, trying to comfort Harry. Harry let out a strangled chuckle before he kissed the top of Hedwig's head and stroked her feathers looking down at her lovingly. Master and familiar stayed that way for a good long while, enjoying their companion's presence in the comfortable silence within the room, as they ignored the cars outside and the people going out to check the strange phenomenon that had occurred.

Hedwig then flew towards the discarded crumpled letter on the floor and picked it up and flew back towards Harry. She landed on his knee and dropped the letter on his abdominal area. She then gave him a meaningful look, which Harry couldn't help but smile at and think about how yet another female in Harry's horribly unlucky life who would boss him around and knew that he'd do as they wanted. In fact, Harry was sure that Hedwig would be giving him the perfect "Hermione-look" as he had coined it to himself; raised eyebrow, expectant look, hands on hips, and foot tappin impatiently, finishing it all off with a demanding command at the tip of her lips.

Harry then stood up, Hedwig flapped her wings and flew up to perch upon his shoulders. He then walked over to his desk and took out a quill from one of the drawers. He got some paper and dipped the quill in ink, before commencing to write back to Griphook.

Dumbledore would not get in his way anymore, he wouldn't be in his manipulative clutches after this. No, Harry would be his own man, and lead his own life.

That night, as Harry began to write his reply to Griphook, something changed within the pages of the book called _Life_, something that was the beginning to the end, something that only four beings had seen.

* * *

The Fates had seen something new, they had seen something magnificent, and in the fields of the Scotland plains, a few miles away from the Weasley's Burrow, a girl, whom had been asleep within her room, suddenly, woke up. If one were to look closely at her as she sat abruptly up in a sitting position within her bed, her long golden hair tussled and messy, her large wide stunning blue eyes wider than normal, her breathing harder and faster, and her face broken in cold sweat, they would see a smile creeping upon her gentle visage. She had seen the…_evolution _of her friend, she had seen his coming to power, she had seen her place and where she stood among him, she had seen the future. A future that was not ruled by dark or light, a future in which there was no good or evil, a future in which there was just decisions and choices. But she had seen something much more important than all of this. She had seen something that was the answer to all the Wizarding world's problems.

She had seen...

_"…Love..."_

With that, sweet, gentle, fair, and kind-hearted Luna Lovegood fell back onto her bed, the smile still on her face, as the magicks in her room dispersed and ceased to be, going back to the Fates whom had allowed the gentle Lovegood child to be able to _see_.

* * *

First chapter. I swear ideas keep coming to me out of nowhere. Hope you guys liked this one. Mundus Novus will still be my main priority. Might go up two or three more chapters on this one while getting Mundus Novus up to chapter 10-15 within these next few days(I hope) as I have been working my butt off and now I don't have to study anymore for any tests and such. Once I get MN to those chapters I'll get bring this one up to speed a bit more.

Til Next Time,

ExMxR

(\(^^)


	2. The Reply and Things get set in Motion

**Disclaimer: See Chapter I please**

**WARNING for future Chapters: Luna might be OC to some, if not all of you, I cannot write her very well, that being said, I hope I am forgiven by you Luna fans and I will take all constructive criticism needed as well as ideas and whatnot.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**The Reply and Things get set in Motion**

_Master Goblin Griphook_

_Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley_

_London_

_Griphook,_

_I shall await for your agent to pick me up within three days pass this one, upon the eve of my birthday. This is all so overwhelming, that I have no idea how to react to this, I hope you know and understand. But I am willing to participate within these events as I seem to be at the center of them. Even if your agent had come regardless, I would have gone regardless, via Knight Bus. But I shall do as you say and wait for your agent. I have memorized the schedule of my overseers, and I know for a fact that Mundungus Fletcher will be the only one who is to be supposedly guarding me at that date. Therefore there are no worries about Dumbledore knowing anything, as I'm sure we can dispose of Fletcher fairly quickly and efficiently._

_I thank you for taking interest in this case, regardless of the fact that it is indeed your job. However, I am still grateful towards you and Gringotts in general for being able to enlighten me towards these events that are to happen. My owl, Hedwig, with whom this letter will be sent with, will stay for a reply, unless you tell her that it is not needed. Even then, please allow her to rest her wings, she has not been out all summer and therefore will be a bit tired from the flying._

_I patiently await for you and your services within this living hellhole and hope that everything that we have both set out to do goes well._

_May your gold flow ever eternal, and your enemies fall by your might._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Griphook neatly tucked the letter away within the envelope it came in, and his gaze went onto a somewhat tired Hedwig who was perched upon his book shelf within his office. He then slowly pushed against his desk, his chair moving backwards, and he got off said chair. He walked over to a small cabinet and brought out a few owl treats, which Hedwig swooped down and accepted from him before flying back up to her perch, the small bag of treats still in her mouth.

Griphook smirked amusedly at the young lord's familiar, before he pressed a button on the desk within his office and in walked a Gringotts worker, intern by the look of the young goblin's physical appearance, he seemed ver young, and his hair was still black, albeit greasy. The young goblin bowed clumsily, apparently still being trained in being a banker one day. His bow was very low at the waist, his hands still at his sides, showing how much respect Griphook had, if even a young goblin such as this would bow like that.

"I was sent to see what it is you needed Senior Account Manager Griphook."

Griphook raised an eyebrow sharply at that, before he replied, his voice slightly hoarse, but still strong enough to demand respect, "Yes, youngling, please tend to this owl," he gestured to Hedwig, whom had flown onto his desk now, "it is the familiar of a very important client in Gringotts, and I've been recently informed that the owl has not had the privilege of flying at all this summer, so it is resting for now. I have important business that must be done with His Majesty Ragnok, and therefore I cannot tend to the familiar."

"Certainly sir, I shall take care of the familiar of such an esteemed client," replied the young goblin.

Griphook patted his shoulder twice, the second time squeezing it, before he gracefully, well as graceful as a goblin could be, strode out of the office.

* * *

Griphook now found himself in front of his ruler's large golden doors, which led to his office. He bowed his head respectfully at the guards that guarded the door, whom nodded back, before pressing his hand against the door. The door glowed, then opened slowly, allowing for entrance to the king's office. Once inside, Griphook walked towards the center of the extravagantly designed room, before kneeling before his king, right hand in a fist over his heart, and head tucked into his chest.

"Come now Griphook, you have been one of my dearest friends and my best general for many years, you needn't show me any respect…master," said Ragnok, his annoyance and amusement shining brightly in his eyes, as his face was plagued with a frown, as he looked down at Griphook.

Griphook stood back up and walked towards the desk, his own amusement shining in his eyes, and gave the king a toothy grin, before handing the king the young lord Potter's reply, and replying amusedly, "His Majesty deserves the respect of everyone, even this old general, regardless of the fact that said general sees only a brat sitting in the throne of the Goblin Nation."

Had Griphook been anyone else, then it would have been a show of complete and total disrespect, and he would have been handled with accordingly. That is to say, he would have been dead on the spot for such an outrageous thing to say to the reining supreme monarch of the goblin nation, Ragnok III. But Griphook was not any mere commoner. No, he was the Goblin's Nation Supreme Knight General, as well as young Ragnok's master and father-figure.

Ragnok grumbled a bit before he skimmed over the reply that his mentor handed him and his eyebrows rose. Young Lord Potter had been one of the few mages in the magical community whom had actually addressed a goblin by their title and name within a reply of any sort. He looked at Griphook and calmly said, "Good, good. It's finally starting isn't it? I felt the magicks in the air shift while I was in my rooms last night."

Griphook nodded, his face serious, "Yes. I have, in fact I was in my office when I felt the magicks. It seems the Fates grew tired of things going in disarray within the life of Lord Potter, and they have finally stepped in to help their chosen."

"Perhaps now is time to commence machinations of our own Griphook, perhaps the Goblins do not have to remain neutral. We shall side with the young lord, but only when his power has grown much more. Until then, we shall help him discreetly from behind the scenes as it were," said Ragnok.

"Indeed, I know that when Lord Potter wins, he shall bring about change to the world. I know it, in fact I can feel it in these old goblin bones of mine, and you, young king, know that my bones tend to be right about these things," replied Griphook with a toothy smile.

"Very well my friend, I shall order the enchanters and warders to prepare a room for you and the young lord when the time arrives," said a calm Ragnok.

"By your leave then, my liege," said Griphook as he bowed, then straightened himself once he saw Ragnok nod and turned around and left the room, nodding to the guards on his way out. As Griphook strode along the long red carpeted hallway, he could not help but think of how great of an opportunity it would be to help the Chosen One. Griphook knew that the young lord was a fair person, and he respected that about him. He had heard of the young lord befriending a _House Elf_ as well as _bowing _to a Hippogriff, whom had bowed back!

The Centaurs spoke high of the young lord, the Fae whispered their admiration of him, the Merfolk were still disgruntled about what he did to them in his fourth year, but they still begrudgingly accepted that if they would follow anyone, it would be the young lord. Yes, the young lord would be the best choice for an ally, he was not ignorant to the hardships of life, he was not ignorant to the prejudice that the magical creatures received, he was not ignorant to that at all. Griphook knew, that Harry Potter would be the best choice for an ally since he'd heard of the young lord's feats in his third year, making a corporeal patronus is no easy feat at all.

Griphook grinned toothily as he thought of the future. He walked into his office again, and noticed that the owl had left and so had the intern, but he paid no mind. He walked towards the balcony outside his office and grinned even widely as h gazed upwards, the wind hitting his form. But he knew that this was no regular wind, no indeed it was not.

It was in fact, the _winds of change_…

Yes. He was very much looking forward to the young lord Harry James Potter's visit to Gringotts…

* * *

That was a bit shorter than what I had expected myself to write, but it made sense to me to end it like that. Hope it was to your liking and I hope to keep receiving readers and whatnot :)

Til next time,

ExMxR

(\(^^)


	3. The Will Reading of Sirius Orion Black

**Disclaimer: See Chapter I**

**WARNING for future Chapters: Luna might be OC to some, if not all of you, I cannot write her very well, that being said, I hope I am forgiven by you Luna fans and I will take all constructive criticism needed as well as ideas and whatnot.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**The Will Reading**

**of**

**Sirius Orion Black**

Today was a dreary day, despite the fact that it was sunny outside within the sky above Diagon Alley. Today was a day for mourning, and a day for grieving. Today the members of the Order along with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy gathered within the confines of an extravagant room as the Senior Account Manager Griphook spoke with them while the will of the late Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, would be read. Remus Lupin was currently sitting in an arm chair, slumped over, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. If one were to look closely, they would see tears streaming down his face.

But kind-hearted Remus was not the only one whom was grieving dearly. No, indeed he wasn't. Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks were both grieving the loss of their most dear and loving cousing. The only Black family member that was worth anything, and one of the few Blacks that wasn't a waste of space, unlike Bellatrix and Narcissa. Mother and daughter were hugging eachother, crying on the shoulder of the other, supporting themselves as they slumped onto a sofa as their legs were weakened by the sorrow of their emotions.

The Weasleys were not doing any better. Molly was crying into her husband's shoulder, and Arthur had a grim look on his face as he patter her back comfortingly. Bill, Charlie, and the twins were all grimed face, but their eyes were shining with unshed tears. It seems that in their few moments with him, Sirius had become an influential part of their life. Then again, Sirius always had that effect on people.

Ron and Ginny had a small smile on each of their faces. Ron because he couldn't wait to see what he would gain from Sirius. Ginny because after they finished this, then she'd finally start her plans to seduce a certain Gryffindor next year.

Moody and Shaklebolt were there with their own somber expression. Moody due to having seen Sirius as a valuable companion and ally against the dark. Shacklebolt due to having an ally and close acquaintance from his time in Hogwarts and in the Order die. Both were there standing a bit away from the immediate family of Sirius.

Hermione Granger was also there, she was sitting in a chair just a few feet away from the crying Tonks family. She herself had tears streaming down her cheeks and her expression was one of sadness. But not just due to Sirius' will being read today, but also because of what Harry's thoughts might be and what pain he must be in.

The door opened at just the same time as the will appeared in Griphook's hands. But the last person to arrive was not the one whom everyone thought it would be. It was someone whom made Ron and Ginny smile widely out of sight of everyone in the room. Albus Dumbledore had just stepped in. His expression and body language that of a grandfatherly figure, especially as he gently comforted Remus and the Tonks' and Weasleys by patting them lightly before taking a seat himself and waiting for the Senior Account Manager to read Sirius' will to everyone.

Griphook discreetly checked the clock within his office, and smirked inwardly. The young lord would be here soon. He then opened the scroll and cleared his throat, causing all to pay attention to him, "Those here in this room have been brought together for one reason and one reason alone. The Will of Lord Sirius Orion Black. But before I commence the reading, may I inquire as to why the young Mr. Potter is not among us?"

Dumbledore being the benevolent figure he was, put on a sad expression, his eyes' twinkle dulling a bit, "Young Harry has been a wreck since the dead of his godfather. As his magical guardian I am here to accept what is given to him on his behalf. Rest assured Master Goblin, that it will be handled with great care."

Hermione looked at the headmaster incredulously, she could not believe what she had just hear. There was no way that Harry would not be here for his godfather's will reading. His _godfather_. No bloody way would Harry miss this, regardless of the pain it could cause him. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the headmaster but she didn't say anything, she would speak with Harry later about this. She definitely knew there was something going on with Dumbledore. This had just proven it.

While Hermione was too busy scrutinizing the headmaster, Griphook had scanned the faces of everyone in the room, before stopping at the young Granger's face. He had seen her reaction to what Dumbledore had just said. He grinned toothily behind the paper that obscured his face from view. Yet another ally for the young lord it seemed. He would have to speak with young Harry after this, and discuss with him whom he could and could not trust.

From the looks of everyone in the room, there were only a handful of trustworthy people. Based on their reactions to Dumbledore's statement. Hermione was the first, the two female Tonks' as well, and he also noticed Narciassa Malfoy shoot a glare at Dumbledore, but he figured that it was due to the inheritance conundrum. Griphook also noticed Moody's magical eye glare at Dumbledore for a split second before going back to indifference.

_It seems that I've just found a mentor for young Harry._

The Weaslys did nothing, he'd expect that, they were all too blinded by Dumbledore. But once he saw the two youngest, he could not help but raise an eyebrow at the gleeful glints that appeared in their eyes when the headmaster said that. He tucked their reactions away for this meeting and he would present them to Lord Potter when they commenced their own gathering.

Griphook once again cleared his throat and said, "Very well Lord of Dumbledore. I, Senior Account Manager Griphook, hereby commence the will reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black; Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black!"

Then magicks filled the room. From the will came the corporeal form of Sirius Black, dressed as a proper pure-blooded Lord should. The silhouette then opened his mouth and began speaking, _"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body…sod off Remus!_ (Remus had chuckled a bit when Sirius said that)_ Hereby decree that everything I pass down to anyone within this room is exactly what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. _

_First things first: To my loyal friend, Remus John Lupin, I know that you are too prideful to have accepted anything from me while I was alive, but that is not the case now Mooney, I am dead, this is my wish, you shall do as told! As I was saying, to my dear friend Remus John Lupin, I give 100,000 Galleons and one of the Black family properties within the plains of northern Ireland for his furry little problem. I am also doing this because he now has no choice but to accept!_

_I, Sirius Orion Black, also hereby reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks back within the Black Family and give each 100,000 Galleons as well as the privilege and right to residing within any residence of the Black family's properties. You deserve it dear cousins._

_To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I give you nothing but a chance. A chance which will be the choice of the next Head of House to decide if you are worthy of it or not. I pray that you find your brain in Merlin-knows-where Cissy, and make the right decision regarding your life._

_To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I give you nothing, you deserve nothing, sod off you evil little git! _

_To Arthur and Molly I leave behind 50,000 Galleons, may you use them wisely and I hope you continue to support every decision that Harry makes, regardless of how foolish it is. Molly, I understand that Harry is like a son to you, but he has never been a little boy that you can cuddle. He is a young adult who has seen the many hardships of life, and I expect you to treat him as such form now on._

_To the Twins; Fred and George, I leave you with every book and paper notes of pranks, both finished and unfinished, that The Marauders made within their time in Hogwarts, and sometime after that as well. Remember boys, you must always solemnly swear that you are up to no good. I also leave you with 10,000 galleons to invest wisely into what new ingenious inventions you come up with next._

_To Ron and Ginerva Weasley, I leave you with 500 galleons each. I would leave you with less, but regardless of all the shite you've done to Harry, you have been if anything, somewhat helpful. For this I thank you._

_To Dumbledore, I leave you with nothing but the privilege of allowing you to keep using my ancestral home until the next Head of House says so._

_To moody and Shacklebolt, I once again remind you of what we spoke of, and I sincerely hope you follow with it. The world will need your help, I'm sure you know. Also, Moody, do try to tone it down a bit, the world is very young still._

_Hermione, dear sweet Hermione, I leave you with the complete and total access to any and all books within the Black House and any other properties that you are allowed to go into. I also leave you with 5,000 galleons and I thank you, from the bottom of my very being, for everything you've done to help Harry. I am sure you will keep him on the straight and narrow, so keep at it!_

_Finally, to my godson, Harrison James Potter, I leave everything else, meaning I leave him the Black family vaults and any other properties and businesses that are owned by the Blacks. I also bestow upon him title of Lord Black, and make him Head of House effective immediately, and with that he is now a completely emancipated minor. His title shall now be, Lord Black-Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter, so mote it be!"_

The magicks in the room flared after Sirius' declaration. Everyone was shocked at the powerful aura that was in the room before it died down. Griphook rolled the scroll back up and said with a voice of finality, "Thus concludes the Will Reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black. You all may now leave knowing with full confidence that his wishes are being taken care of by Gringotts, and here at Gringotts we take the business of our clients very seriously."

Draco Malfoy whom had been livid at being insulted and humiliated abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over, he stormed out of the room a scowl on his face. Narcissa, who looked thoughtful at what Sirius had said to her, absentmindedly went after him, her eyes glazed over in a trance-like state thinking about this new development.

Ron and Ginny soon followed, their faces blank, but as soon as they turned away form the others, they let their snarls show upon their faces. This was not supposed to happen at all!

The Weasleys followed after their children, the elder sons following their parents as well, thinking on the eventful and flashy will reading of Sirius Black. The twins made a comment on how even in death, Sirius was very stylish, which drew amused smirks from Bill and Charlie.

Remus then stood, he bid them all farewell, and asked Master Goblin Griphook if he could use the fire place within the office to floo home. Griphook waved him off and flippantly replied that he could just this once. Remus thanked him before leaving, going home.

Shacklebolt and Moody whispered to one another as they glanced at Dumbledore whom had been very quiet sitting in the chair. They were about to leave when the doors were opened again, and in came two goblin guards, followed by a goblin banker, whom strode quickly up to Griphook and whispered in his ear something. Griphook then smirked and thought,_Right on time,_ before making a gesture to the goblin. The other goblin went back out and motioned for someone to come in.

"Senior Account Manager Griphook will see you now, Lord Potter…"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. More soon to come.

Til next time,

ExMxR

(\(^^)


	4. Preparations, Awakening, and The Meeting

**Disclaimer: See Chapter I**

******WARNING for future Chapters: Luna might be OC to some, if not all of you, I cannot write her very well, that being said, I hope I am forgiven by you Luna fans and I will take all constructive criticism needed as well as ideas and whatnot.**

**WARNING: Rating changed starting this chapter! Rating is now M/MA.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Preparations, Awakening, and The Meeting Begins**

Hedwig came back to him a few hours later, and he opened the window for her. She flew in and perched on the desk, a bag of owl treats still with her. Harry wondered where she got it from but decided that it was better he did not know. He then laid back in bed, thinking about everything that would happen on the 31st of July. But Harry just went about his life regularly as he waited for the next few days to go by.

* * *

**_July 31, 1996_**

He had it planned, it shouldn't be too difficult. He paced around his room, now only having himself in it as he contemplated on what would be happening today at the will reading. He could just see Malfoy's face at not getting anything at all, as if Sirius would leave him anything!

Harry snorted at that amusedly, before going back to what he was thinking about. The meeting with Griphook, he knew he needed to be unsupervised when the time came.

He knew that Fletcher wouldn't be hard to get rid off. A couple of galleons here and there and Dung would leave him alone. But there was still the problem with him running into Dumbledore and telling him, or Dumbledore extracting the information out of him.

Harry had noticed that Dumbledore had to be a Legilimens as well, he had always felt some prodding, albeit gentle, against his poorly made shields. The lessons with Snape last year were not a total waste of time. Harry had managed to at the very least get something out of it. Regardless of how small it was of course. His shields weren't great, no, if anything they barely passed as acceptable. He had read and remembered from Snape's cruel lectures this past year that he needed to clear his mind in order to build the shields. He had been meditating most of the summer during his free time in order to strengthened the shields. He knew it worked, he had found himself being able to think clearer. He also managed to get him emotions in check a bit better. Except there were moments, like a few minutes ago, that would contradict what he had indeed done for most of the summer.

Harry sighed into the emptiness of his room. He looked outside and saw that it was still noon. He figured he'd go out for a jog today; he'd been trying to get out more when his caretakers weren't being strict on him(or whenever they weren't around at all) and did not allow even the smallest of fresh air to hit him. But now that he thought about it, he figured it had to do something with Dumbledore. The only Order members who'd let him leave under their watchful eyes were Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt. Moody even flung rocks at him during their outings to test his reflexes. The first time Moody had done that, Harry had indignantly asked why the bloody hell did he think it'd be a good idea to levitate a good number of rocks and have a go at him. Moody simply replied with three words that Harry figured were like second nature to him.

**_Constant Vigilance! Potter!_**

Harry had to admit, that Moody was indeed thoughtful in his own way. By doing this he was helping Harry's reflexes stay sharp, especially when he started picking up the speed of which he flung the rocks at him. Harry was both grateful and annoyed. But he said nothing and sucked it up as he knew that Moody knew what he was doing. He also knew that everything that Moody did was for one reason and one reason only; To win.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked around closet for some sweats. As usual they were hand-me-downs form his big fat-arse cousin, Dudley. Harry smirked slightly cruel at his own personal inside joke, _I suppose that's how the name "Big" D came to be._

Harry then stripped himself free of his shirt. His body, while small and not overly muscular, was lean, his muscles were visible, not too much, but still there, and they weren't big and burly. He was developing some hair on his body, mostly on his chest and arms, though his, as the Americans would call it; happy trail was also still growing out some, and his pectorals and abdominal muscles were becoming visible and more refined, his neck was also a bit more sturdy and stronger, and his skin and body in general was in the process of becoming chiseled into that of what would seem like marble. But that's not all Harry had, no, there were scars and welts on his body, from years of abuse, and the very rare, but still occasional beating from his uncle or cousin, as well as the almost-yearly encounters with Voldemort. However, there were two scars that stood out like his cursed scar on his forehead. On his right forearm he had a small visible scar, from where the basilisk fang had pierced and grazed him back in second year, before Fawkes healed it, although the scarring still occurred. Then on his left forearm was one of his most recent physical scars that told a tale about his own survival back in fourth year, when Wormtail had used his blood to summon back his master.

Harry pulled on an old shirt of Dudley's which now surprisingly fit him well, it was one of the few hand-me-downs that managed to fit him at all. Although it was a bit tight on him, showing off some of his still-developing muscles. He then stripped off his pajama pants and pulled on a pair of gray sweats, which he had to tie very tightly around his waist in order for them to not fall off. _Honestly Dudley, will you ever stop getting fat?_

He then pulled on a gray hooded sweatshirt and finally finished with sneakers that he had to stuff a few pieces of paper into in order to have a much tighter fit so that they wouldn't slip off. Harry then went down the stairs, got the keys and locked the door behind him. He noticed that some of the cars were missing, probably off to get repairs. He winced and grimaced at that, he'd have to make up for that later on. He then jogged off down the road. His mind on other things that had been plaguing it. He more or less allowed himself to be on autopilot.

It wasn't until some 30 minutes later that he came out of his little autopilot episode and found himself within the woods by the riverfront. He sat down and took a breather. He noticed that he was sweating a lot more than he usually did, and it wasn't until he noticed his heavy breathing that he noticed he had started off in a sprint and kept at it until the location he was currently in. He sighed and berated himself mentally at allowing himself to not be alert. Moody would have his hide if he learned about this, and he'd heard of Moody's punishments from Tonks, he did not want to be on the receiving end of them, not at all. He went over towards the water and dropped on all fours in order to splash some water in his face and perhaps dunk his head as well in order to cool down some.

He then heard a loud crack right behind him, and immediately he smelt the most unpleasant scent ever. His eyes started watering and he had to fight the urge to gag, he knew that scent anywhere. But the fact that it was so strong now and that he reacted like this surprised him a bit, but he paid no mind to it. Slowly he stood and turned around to come face to face with Mundungus Fletcher, a small, sniveling, balding, fat coward, pig of a human being, he was. Fletcher looked up at him and grinned a toothy grin that seemed almost feral, showing off his yellow teeth and some were even missing, others were misshapen, and some were even rotting. Harry could not believe that there was such a man as this! _Even the hags from Knockturn Alley wash up better than this bastard!_

"'Ello th'r' Potter! I see, you b'n b'sy I see. Anyway, on we go, b'k to yer 'ouse, we go!"

Harry eyed him shrewdly, and slyly replied, "Actually Dung, I've a…proposition for you."

Dung eyed Harry quizzically and cocked his head to the side confusedly, Harry resisted the urge to snarl at him, the smell was really getting to him. Harry then waved his hand in the air dismissively before continuing, "You see, I have certain business that must be done…without the…_help _of Dumbledore or the Order. So I was thinking of a way to help both of us out. Me by being free of the Order's vigilance for a while longer, and you because we both know that you, Mundungus Fletcher do not want to be here, babysitting a sixteen year old."

Harry then paced some and stopped before running a hand through his long messy hair as he gazed down at Dung through his spectacles with his sharp emerald orbs, an very thin almost non visible smirk upon his lips, "I mean, the great Mundungus Fletcher would clearly rather be off at some parlor gambling and winning. I've heard from some of my schoolmates that you're quite the gambler, and a great one at that. I've also heard that you're quite the ladies man within Knockturn Alley. I'll even sweeten the deal and throw in quite a few thousand galleons that you can spend until your heart's content."

If he didn't have Fletcher before, he had him now. The sniveling cockroach immediately beamed up at him and said, "Ye 'ave a deal Potter!" he then stuck his hand out waiting for the money.

Harry's smirk grew and said, "Not yet Dung, you see, I know you. I know how you work, and I know that at the first sign of trouble, you'll rat someone out. I'll give you 5,000 Galleons up front if you swear an unbreakable vow to not reveal any of this to anyone in the order, and especially not Dumbledore." Harry then slowly started playing with his galleon pouch right in front of Dung, jiggling it and tossing it up in the air nonchalantly as he eyes a glazed-eyed Dung, who followed the pouch with his beady little eyes.

"I, Mundungus Fletcher, do so swear on my magic that I shall not say anything that has happened here tonight with Harry James Potter to anyone, not the Order, not Dumbledore, not anyone at all. Should I break this vow, let my magic be taken away, so mote it be!"

Harry smirked feeling the magicks in the air, he then casually threw the pouch at Dung and lazily said, "So mote it be."

The moment Dun caught the pouch a large crack resonated within the area, signifying that he'd left. Harry smirked at the spot where the fool had been, that Fool's Gold would last up to a good three days before the idiot realized it, and then he'd have a lot of explaining to do to the imbeciles who didn't realize it and actually accepted the money from him. Ahh…the simplicity of man's greed, especially of men like Dung. _Would probably sell his own mother for money…_

Harry was about to return home jogging when he heard a loud, high pitched screaming. He was confused at first, not knowing what to do, before instincts took over and he sprinted in the general direction it came from. He ran deeper into the woods until finally coming to a stop. What he saw left him immobile. His eyes widened, and his breath quickened, his blood ran cold through his veins at what he was seeing.

Death Eaters and werewolves alike, undressing and unleashing the Cruciatus curse upon a muggle female. Harry's blood was now pumping faster through his veins as he glared at the offenders and would-be defilers of the young woman. He felt something happening on his head, back and tailbone area, but he ignored it. His eyes glowed with power and anger as the magicks in the air warped and lashed out of his form. The Death Eaters and werewolves noticed the change in the air and went on guard. Harry finally stepped out of the shrubbery he was in, the temperature suddenly dropped within the area. Harry's breath was visible as were the others, he narrowed his eyes at the opposition, before he was suddenly in the middle of their circle, hovering off the ground.

He unleashed his magicks and they literally ripped and tore through the bastards. His whole body was now covered in blood, his face shadowed by his long hair, as his emerald eyes glowed with power and anger at the now-dead Death Eaters and werewolves. He snarled a bit, before he managed to calm down. _How dare they do this to a woman?!_, was the beastly snarl that resonated throughout his mind.

He then turned around and looked down at the muggle girl who seemed to be around his age, maybe a year younger, frozen in shock, his face softened and he kneeled in front of her, unaware of what his presence was doing to her. He then cupper her face and looked into her eyes, "You're alright now."

That seemed to snap the girl out of her statuesque position and she jumped on him, throwing her hands around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Harry was shocked at first, before he smelled something.

**(Warning: Lime/Lemon Scene)**

It was a divine smell, he pulled the girl closer to him and took in her scent, being driven by instinct alone, his tongue snuck out of his mouth and landed on her exposed skin, and he began nibbling and kissing her neck. The girl seemed enthralled by his mere aura alone and moaned at his simple ministrations.

Harry cupped her exposed breast and fiddled with her nipple, before he brought his teeth upon it and nibbled gently on it, suckling on it as well. The girl moaned out, her breathing becoming faster and harder. Harry's other hand went south towards her entrance, he rubbed her through her panties before pulling back from her nipple and capturing her lips in an extremely heated kiss, his tongue forcefully entering her mouth as he rubbed her a bit faster, his other hand pulling on her nipple gently.

The girl moaned louder into the kiss. Harry bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, pulling it outwards towards him. He then ripped what was left of the girl's shirt off her and pulled her onto his lap, he trailed kisses on her fair skin. Each kiss he left on her would make her moan and arch her back, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Harry then growled and his magicks tore his shirt and hoodie off his body, revealing a strong and lean upper body. The girl licked her lips as she saw him, enthralled by the ecstatic pleasure that his aura and presence gave her. Harry felt himself getting hard as both of them continued their rough kisses and biting on one another.

The girl bucked against him when she felt his hardness hit her crotch, moaning as she did so. Harry growled in an animalistic way, before opening his mouth and biting down at the crook of her neck hard, drawing blood which he licked and sucked on as he bucked upwards matching her rhythm. The girl moaned loudly, throwing her head backards, her long light brown hair hitting her back as the exposed her neck more for Harry's pleasure. She wrapped her hands around his head and ran her fingers through his hair and…_horns_, making Harry growl into her skin, sending vibrations of pleasure throughout her body.

Harry gripped her plump and firm bottom with his…_clawed hands_, pinching her glutes roughly, causing the girl to gasp before rocking her hips down, her entrance meeting his hardened member through their clothing. Harry groaned at that and kissed her breasts, nibbling on each nipple as he squeezed and rubbed her buttocks.

Harry then decided that enough was enough, and tore off her skirt and black laced panties, his middle finger entering her wet moist lips, while his thumb and index worked on her clitoris. He kissed her vigorously as he rubbed one of her breasts with his other hand. The girl then inserted her hand inside his briefs and pulled out his well endowed, and rock hard member. She began to stroke it while he continued his ministrations on her own crotch area.

She soon met his speed as she jerked his shaft, rubbing the head and flicking it lightly as well. Their moans and groans could be heard throughout the small area in the woods they currently resided in.

Harry then stood up, and brought her with him, he pressed her back against the tree trunk behind them, and he kissed her some more, his horns grazed her cheeks gently whenever he trailed kisses along her neck or jaw line. Harry then rubbed his member against her entrance, the girl's breath hitched as she felt him doing so. Harry kissed her temple and entered her slowly, in order to let her become comfortable to it. Her legs soon wrapped around his wait and his hands were on her gluts yet again. Then his…_black leathery bat-like wings_ obscured intruders, be them animals or any other beings, from watching this.

Harry began to steadily thrust inside her, her moans gradually becoming louder as she felt him hit her womb.

Harry could hear his…inner beast furiously yelling within his mind to tear into the woman!

To make her his slave!

The saturated magicks in the air became denser and pheromones filled Harry's nose, making him to react wildly to his own magicks and the girl's scent. He then slid out to the tip before slamming into her, and his thrusts began to become faster and faster. If one were to catch a glimpse of his eyes, they would see them blank, emotionless, Harry was acting on instinct alone. The girl was now yelling in pleasure, she was even drooling, her tongue was out as she panted like a…_bitch in heat_. Harry's scent, aura, and magicks had enthralled her to a point beyond ecstasy, if possible at all. Should he touch her anywhere, she would feel pleasure.

Her whole body had become an erogenous zone for her should the being in front of her touch her anywhere, anywhere at all!

Harry felt the girl's inner walls clench and tighten around his shaft and growled at the tightness of it all. He pounded into her harder and faster, causing the girl's eyes to almost roll to the back of her head in pure unadulterated pleasure. Her tongue, now sticking out, was in his mouth being touched by his own tongue as he hungrily kissed her. He squeezed her glutes harder and brought her down onto him to match his speed, the girl's walled tightened more around his shaft before she arched her back in a strange angle and moaned loudly as she came, a moment later, Harry, too, released inside her. As soon as he had done so, the magicks in the air wrapped around the two of them and they both glowed before it dissipated.

He felt himself still hard inside her. She did too, and she whined as she wiggled about, trying to pull him closer into her.

Harry followed his inner beast's shouting for a good few more times before they both finally collapsed.

His otherwordly features still in place as he pulled her closer to him possessively, his wings wrapping around them protecting them from the cool air, before they both closed their eyes.

**(END of Lime/Lemony Action)**

* * *

In the plains Scotland, within the Lovegood house, Luna Lovegood had been a witness to see everything that the Fates allowed her to see, and she was glad that the Fates liked her enough to share their visions. She could not help but feel her cheeks flush at the most magical and sacred ritual she had witnessed. She smiled as she saw visions to come, blurry they may be, but she saw the Fates' plans becoming reality. Harry had finally began to evolve, and he would soon deal with the Meddler and the Dark One. She had seen her place, she knew her place, she had seen the other's places as well.

The Wise, The Queen, The Loyal, The Slave, The Witch, The Beauty, The Nymph, and The Princess. They would all be his incentive. They would help him with the future. They would be his power, and he theirs.

Luna smiled her calm, serene smile as a tear of happiness ran down her cheek, before she wiped it away and began to help her daddy look for Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks which had been supposedly sighted within the woods by their house!

Oh she could feel it, and so could her daddy, they were definitely there this time around! Their migration patterns said so! Unless they were Nargles instead, and perhaps they had made her and her daddy's data corrupt! They were mischievous little creatures they were!

* * *

When Harry came to, he didn't expect to feel a weight on his chest. He also didn't expect for them both to be covered in sweat and dirt and grime. He also did not expect to see bodies, organs, and limbs from Death Eaters and werewolves be all over the area.

Harry groaned a bit, he put his hand on his head and rubbed it a bit, until he felt something that shouldn't be there. He wrapped his hand around it, then brought his other hand towards the other side of his head and felt the same thing. He looked upwards and sure enough, he could see the tip of horns…_HORNS?!_

_What in the name of Merlin's hairy balls?!_

But that's not all he noticed, he saw his hands and was shocked that they were clawed and of the color black! He also noticed something else that disturbed him a bit, were the black leathery bat-like wings.

If he hadn't been cursing Merlin before, he sure was now! He could not _believe _that this was happening.

_Why me?! Honestly, why me?! Have I done something to upset the cosmic balances in the universe or some other bloody likely scenario like that?!_

Oh Harry. How wrong and right you are at the same time. I, the author, truly pity you…But enough with this…back to the story.

Harry still felt the residue of his magicks within the air, it almost made him lose control again had he not had enough time to rein his emotions, and his inner beast had been calmed it seemed, as it wasn't pounding in his mind to ravish the beautiful girl that currently laid naked on his chest.

Said girl snuggled into his chest and mumble something which Harry managed to catch was, "…master…"

_MASTER?! Oh Hermione is going to maim, skin, and torture me! The bloody hell happened anyway? And why do I have wings, claws, horns, and….is that..a tail?! A bloody tail! Dear Merlin, I look like the Christian's Devil!_

Harry's ears twitched a bit and his senses caught the shift in the magicks, before a loud crack resonated within the clearing he was in. He saw that the figure was small, it was balding, had waxy skin and a big lumpy nose, small pointed ears, and black beady eyes, a goblin. A Gringotts goblin by the attire. The he realized that this must be the agent Griphook spoke about. He felt a shift on his chest and saw that the girl had awakened, she looked around before her eyes widened and just as she was about to scream, the goblin waved his hands and she was out like a light again.

"My, my, Lord Potter…you sure don't make things easy do you?" asked an amused goblin.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the goblin growling a bit, his instincts coming forth, his inner beast snarling in the depths of his mind about no one harming his slave, "I take it you would be the agent that Master Goblin Griphook spoke of. What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing, just a simple sleep charm. I figured that the girl would completely overexert herself screaming in fright, until she were to be put in a calmer environment so that everything could be explained to her. The poor muggle. You really do make things difficult, young lord, even for your awakening you had to use a muggle," scoffed the goblin as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Harry lightly.

"Awakening?"

"More of that later, but I do suggest you put this," the goblin pulled out a necklace with the symbol for the Goblin Nation on it; A golden coin with a crown imprinted in it and a Goblin Rune above the crown, "It will hide your newly gathered appendages from the eyes of the wirzarding population. It is made of goblin magic that Master Griphook himself enchanted, not even that fool Dumbledore can break it, even if he felt it."

Harry accepted the necklace and looked at it reluctantly. The goblin seemed to catch on and said, "Friend Potter, you are in no danger with me, or with any goblin, you and your family lines have been Goblin-friends for many generations. That necklace is rightfully yours, as it is a symbol of friendship between you and our people."

Harry nodded and smiled sheephishly at the goblin, who waved him off dismissively. Harry put the necklace around his neck and he saw his arms go back to normal…sort of, they were bigger and a bit longer than they were before, so were his legs, and his…more private areas. He looked at the goblin and ran a hand through his hair, "Could you perhaps…repair out clothing and clean us up?"

The goblin nodded and with a wave of his fingers he did as requested. Harry thanked him with a bow, to show his respect and gratitude. The goblin smiled friendly at him and bowed back.

"Let us go Lord Potter, they should be done with the Will reading."

This confused Harry, as he looked up and it looked like barely an hour had passed. This surprised him and he must have voiced out loud his musings, because the goblin said, "Master Griphook will explain all Lord Potter. We must go now. When we arrive, the girl shall be taken to our medical wing, our healers will look after her."

Harry nodded his head in thanks, and he looked around and grimaced, "Master Goblin…could you please do something about these bodies...although, if possible of goblins to do so, please extract their memories into a pensieve so I may see if any plans that Voldemort is issuing are going into effect in the near future or not."

The goblin raised an eyebrow at that somewhat dark request, before shrugging and doing as told, the bodies disappeared and the goblin turned to Harry, "They have been delivered to Gringotts' autopsy chambers, our healers and mind walkers are in charge of what you've requested, is there anything else before we go?"

"May I know your name?"

"Certainly, you may call me Saberclaw, I am the Goblin Nation's Magicks General, at your service friend Potter," said the goblin while stroking his beard and looking at Harry with a grandfatherly look. He then waved his hand and the three of them disappeared in a loud crack.

* * *

As soon as they appeared within the halls of Gringotts' inner bank healers arrived and took the muggle girl with them to the medical wing. Harry followed Saberclaw towards Griphook's office. While they strode there he nodded respectfully to the goblin guards that were at attention, whom were shocked at first, then nodded back at him. They stopped abruptly once they saw the doors open, and Harry saw Malfoy step through the door and go the opposite way, his mother soon following him. As soon as he saw Lady Malfoy, something inside him spurred, his inner beast was active, but not as wildly as it had been before. He focused intently on her retrieving back, his eyes gazed down towards her bum, where they were glued onto until she was no longer there.

The next ones to come out were Ron and Ginny. He noticed their expressions and frowned thoughtfully as to why they were like that, soon following them were the rest of the Weasleys, Fred and George had apparently made a comment that had Bill and Charlie smirking widely.

Harry's sharp hearing then picked up Remus' voice, muffled as it may have been. But he heard him ask for something, then heard the what seemed like a fire ignite and Harry figured that it was Remus Flooing home.

Saberclaw then told him to wait and he did so. But while he waited, he smelt three scents, three divine scents that called to him, almost like they did with the muggle girl. These felt differently however, but the effect was still there. Harry's breath hitched as he finally managed to figure out who they were. Hermione, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. The former he knew her enough to remember her scent so that did not surprise him much. But what stunned him was that he could figure out who the latter two were, as he had only had a few interactions with Tonks, and he'd only met Andromeda at least twice in the past year.

Harry also picked up on Moody, Shacklebolt, and a last unwelcomed scent, one that made his inner beast growl angrily. His magicks flared slightly, but he reined them forcefully, so as to not attract attention.

That was when Saberclaw cam back and beckoned him over, whilst calling for him so everyone could hear, "Senior Account Manager Griphook will see you now, Lord Potter…"

* * *

Til next time, that was my first Lime/Lemon ever, hope it was to your liking. If they actually target me and all that, I'll just move onto under the same name.

ExMxR

(\(^^)

PS: I might have messed up a bit on some things, like the whole time structure and whatnot, I wasn't paying attention when I was typing it up, please alert me of this and I will fix it of course.


	5. Confrontations and The Meeting Pt I

**Terribly sorry for the extremely long delay. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Working on the next one as I finish posting this up.**

**If there are any confusions, let me know and I'll try to help you guys out.**

**Hopefully you understand my system.**

**BTW: SPOILER(Not Really, Just so you guys don't get confused)**

**Most Ancient and Noble: 4 Votes**

**Ancient and Noble: 3 votes**

**Noble: 2 Votes**

**Ministry:**

**Minister and Minister personnel: 4 votes**

**Dept. Heads: 3 Votes**

**HOPEFULLY I'M NOT MAKING HARRY SEEM GOD-LIKE! I really hate those types of stories, though some are nice, but I don't want to go in that direction. Although if it seems like I am, then I'll simply balance it and make his enemies stronger as well, easy as that.**

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter I**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Confrontations**

**and**

**The Meeting**

**Part I**

Once Harry heard the Saberclaw calling for him, he took long graceful strides towards the room. Once at the entrance of the room, he was able to see everything and everyone within it. The two Tonks females were on the couch, hugging each other while both shaking. He figured it was from the crying, Harry's impassive mask almost slipped when he saw them, his inner beast was telling him to go to the women and soothe them. He looked towards the right of them a few feet away from them and saw _her_. Immediately his nose was attacked by the scent of books; old books, mixed with vanilla and a pinch of strawberry, it was Hermione.

To him, her scent was divine.

His magicks actually jumped out of his body just a bit before they abruptly receded back within his person, but he tried to pay his reactions no mind, he just thought that it was his inner beast's instincts telling him to claim the women like he had forcefully claimed that muggle girl. This however gained the amused smirks from three figures, and the calculative look from another.

Moody, Griphook, and Saberclaw all smirked, amused at Harry's reactions to the three females within the room. Griphook and Saberclaw because they knew and had knowledge as to what was going on.

Moody smirked amusedly due to his magical eye seeing through Potter's illusion, he had noticed Potter's necklace was laced with goblin magicks. It seems that the goblins had forgotten that his own magical eye was a gift from them, and was covered with their magicks and enchantments as well. The goblins had given him this, allowing him to become a treasured acquaintance within the Goblin Nation in the last wizarding war. He knew what Potter was, and he smirked all the more as he saw the boy's body be fidgety and a bit jumpy when his eyes glanced over the three females in the room, and hw couldn't help but picture how Black would have reacted had he seen his godson act this way. He merely smirked crookedly at the thought.

Griphook and Saberclaw had seemed to notice Moody's reaction as well, and both felt slightly sheepish, but they showed no indication of it outwardly. If they were in private, both elderly goblins would have most definitely chastised one another for forgetting something as important as Moody's eye being goblin made. Goblin magicks were able to be broken by other goblin made items. In this case, Moody's eye broke Potter's necklace's illusion, however it wasn't literally broken, it was just that Moody saw no illusions made by goblins thanks to his eye.

At the moment, while those three had their minds on other things, Albus Dumbledore, Lord of the Noble House of Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in inner turmoil. This was not supposed to happen. The bloody goblins had planned this! He's blue eyes swiftly and shrewdly gazed at Griphook for a split second before going back to Harry's form. The boy was supposed to be under heavy watch today! Who the hell let him out? Then it hit Dumbledore…this time was usually Mundungus Fletcher's shift, resisting the urge to rub his temples with the migraine that was inevitably bound to happen, Dumbledore started thinking on how to make these turn of events go in his favor. But before he could start thinking more, he felt a shift in the magicks within the boy, it was abruptly, but Albus felt the pure raw power of it. For the first time in months, since Potter's breakdown last end of term, Albus had felt unnerved. He felt incompetent and weak. He hated that feeling. Only five people in history had ever made him feel that way, and one of them was (supposedly) dead!

_Gellert Grindelwald… _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle…_

_Nicholas Flamel…_

_Alastor Moody…_

…and the boy in front of him!

How it infuriated him to no end! He could understand the last two, but this boy?! This…this…this ignorant boy! To make him of all people feel like that?! Him?! One of the most powerful and respected magical beings in history!

Harry's emerald eyes met Dumbledore's icy blue stare and he held it there for what seemed like hours. Harry then smirked, but it was a small smirk, and it was gone as quick as it came. If Dumbledore saw it, he made no physical indication, however Harry saw his eyes lose their damnable twinkle. Harry calmly strode forward, his gaze now meeting Hermione's, who had been watching him intently in surprise since he had made his presence known. Harry offered her a small smile and that was all she needed, as she immediately jumped on him and hugged him for all he was worth, her arms around his neck and her face in his chest. Harry's arms wrapped around her, now small (compared to him), form and rested his face in her brown locks, taking in her scent. He then moved his lips towards her ear and muttered very quietly, for only her to hear.

"Later."

Hermione nodded slightly against his chest, accepting his explanation—or there lack of, for now and pulled back after yet another quick hug, then she sat down. Harry then strode towards Moody and Kingsley and nodded at them respectfully before finally going towards the center of the room, in front of Griphook's desk and next to Saberclaw. Griphook had his mouth and chin hidden behind his hands to not allow anyone in the room to see his toothy grin. Saberclaw was calmly stroking his beard as he waited for what was to happen.

Harry, having reached the center, bowed to Griphook respectfully, his hands at his side, "I am here as you requested Master Griphook."

"Indeed, young lord. I will now ask of everyone to please clear the room as this is personal as well as confidential information that must be discussed with Lord Potter and him alone," was the goblin's calm and stoic reply.

The two aurors—well the retired auror and current auror; Moody and Kingsley, both escorted Hermione and the other grief struck females from the room and out to the hall, Saberclaw behind them ensuring the muggle-born that her friend would be alright.

Dumbledore stayed seated firmly in his chair, "I insist that—as Harry's magical guardian; you tell me what it is to happen!"

"Lord Dumbledore, I know that old age is currently becoming hard for one such as yourself to deal with, but you are not too old, nor senile enough as to have any serious hearing problems. I am sure you heard the late Lord Black emancipate young lord Potter, you are no longer his magical guardian and therefore have no place in this meeting. I am asking you nicely to remove yourself from this room, or I shall take actions on behalf of Gringotts and remove your family vault from our confines," retorted Griphook coldly, his eyes narrowing at the old manipulative goat.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to speak, "Now see here-"

"Headmaster, I must ask you to please remove yourself from my presence, or I will give Master Griphook the support of both Potter and Black in order to rescind from you the privilege that your house has to be a client within the walls of Gringotts," Harry's voice cut through Dumbledore's arguments like a sharp knife. In fact, Dumbledore actually stumbled a bit over his words a bit.

"Harry, my boy-"

"I am not your boy headmaster, now I will not ask again, please make this situation easier and remove yourself from this room, I am sure that Master Griphook will not mind removing you with force, and as you are my headmaster, I am asking you to do so rather than have you be embarrassed in front of the wizarding world, take your pick sir."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Harry's tone and with a clipped voice, asked, "Is that a threat Mr. Potter?"

Harry's reply came in the exact same tone, however there was a dangerous underline within his reply, "Not at all…sir, I merely do not wish for the Chief Warlock to be forcefully thrown out of the most prestigious bank in England and become an…enemy of the Goblin Nation—as I am sure that they would not be too happy with having to take action for something as trivial as this, and be hounded by the Prophet," his eyes met Griphook's and the goblin gave him a crooked grin, he then continued in his reply to Dumbledore, "when you, sir, can abide by Master Griphook's and my request."

Griphook was clearly amused, if the glint he got in his eye was anything to go by, his lips parted into a small toothy grin as he looked at the scene before him. '_Clearly'_, he thought, '_Lord Potter will indeed have a sharp tongue in the near future. Indeed, he will fit right in with us, even the Dwarves will welcome him_.'

Dumbledore stood stock still for a few moments more, before he finally seemed to reach a decision, and a good one at that, he gave a half-bow to both Griphook and Harry; showing disrespect, but neither did nor say anything about it, as it just showed how petty the old man before them really was. Albus then proceeded to turn on his spot and stride quickly out of the door, his robes billowing in his wake. All the while, a thunderous expression on his face, and any witch or wizard that gazed upon it, quickly stepped out of his way, for they did not want to become the relievers of Albus Dumbledore's rage.

Back in the room, both goblin and wizard smirked at each other. Harry then stepped forward yet again and was now once again in front of Griphook's desk, he stuck his right hand out, as a formal greeting, a show of respect, equality, and for a simple handshake. Griphook, stunned at first, accepted it with his own right hand and both gripped the other's hand in a tight enough grip and shook their hands. Griphook then gestured for the chair that was now behind Harry, and Harry sat in it, and looked expectantly at Griphook, waiting for the reading to begin all over again.

Griphook then opened the scroll yet again and cleared his throat, before opening his mouth yet again, to say "I, Senior Account Manager Griphook, hereby commence the will reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black; Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black!"

Then magicks filled the room yet again. From the will came the corporeal form of Sirius Black, dressed as a proper pure-blooded Lord should. The silhouette then opened his mouth and began speaking,_"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body…sod off Remus! Hereby decree that everything I pass down to anyone within this room is exactly what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less._

_First things first: To my loyal friend, Remus John Lupin, I know that you are too prideful to have accepted anything from me while I was alive, but that is not the case now Mooney, I am dead, this is my wish, you shall do as told! As I was saying, to my dear friend Remus John Lupin, I give 100,000 Galleons and one of the Black family properties within the plains of northern Ireland for his furry little problem. I am also doing this because he now has no choice but to accept!_

_I, Sirius Orion Black, also hereby reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks back within the Black Family and give each 100,000 Galleons as well as the privilege and right to residing within any residence of the Black family's properties. You deserve it dear cousins._

_To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I give you nothing but a chance. A chance which will be the choice of the next Head of House to decide if you are worthy of it or not. I pray that you find your brain in Merlin-knows-where Cissy, and make the right decision regarding your life._

_To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I give you nothing, you deserve nothing, sod off you evil little git!_

_To Arthur and Molly I leave behind 50,000 Galleons, may you use them wisely and I hope you continue to support every decision that Harry makes, regardless of how foolish it is. Molly, I understand that Harry is like a son to you, but he has never been a little boy that you can cuddle. He is a young adult who has seen the many hardships of life, and I expect you to treat him as such form now on._

_To the Twins; Fred and George, I leave you with every book and paper notes of pranks, both finished and unfinished, that The Marauders made within their time in Hogwarts, and sometime after that as well. Remember boys, you must always solemnly swear that you are up to no good. I also leave you with 10,000 galleons to invest wisely into what new ingenious inventions you come up with next._

_To Ron and Ginerva Weasley, I leave you with 500 galleons each. I would leave you with less, but regardless of all the shite you've done to Harry, you have been if anything, somewhat helpful. For this I thank you._

_To Dumbledore, I leave you with nothing but the privilege of allowing you to keep using my ancestral home until the next Head of House says so._

_To moody and Shacklebolt, I once again remind you of what we spoke of, and I sincerely hope you follow with it. The world will need your help, I'm sure you know. Also, Moody, do try to tone it down a bit, the world is very young still._

_Hermione, dear sweet Hermione, I leave you with the complete and total access to any and all books within the Black House and any other properties that you are allowed to go into. I also leave you with 5,000 galleons and I thank you, from the bottom of my very being, for everything you've done to help Harry. I am sure you will keep him on the straight and narrow, so keep at it!_

_Finally, to my godson, Harrison James Potter, I leave everything else, meaning I leave him the Black family vaults and any other properties and businesses that are owned by the Blacks. I also bestow upon him title of Lord Black, and make him Head of House effective immediately, and with that he is now a completely emancipated minor. His title shall now be, Lord Black-Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter, so mote it be!"_

The magicks in the room, yet again, flared after Sirius' declaration. Griphook proceeded to once again roll the scroll back up, his eyes focusing on the motionless body of the young lord before him. Harry could not help but feel numb, he did not know how to feel; happy, sad, ecstatic, furious—nothing could describe what he was feeling inside. He then did what he had become accustomed to doing throughout this entire summer, he raised his shields and squished any unnecessary feelings that he had at the moment, and he would come back to them some time later, for now was no time to be weak, not was it time for crying. Harry raised his head, and his eyes met Griphook's.

"…What now?"

Griphook raised an eyebrow at him, apparently perplexed at the simplicity of the question, before composing himself and replying, "Now? Now, we go over your assets, you familial affairs, and we take a blood test to see if there are any latent magical abilities or if there are any other surprises that neither you nor I know about my lord."

Harry gave a short nod at the simple explanation, before he replied, "Very well, then let us begin shall we, Master Griphook?"

Griphook then waved his hand in the air and before him appeared a few scrolls and other files and contracts, filled and stuffed with so many papers that Harry was surprised that they were able to completely organize all documents. Griphook then took out the first folder labeled; Potter, and opened it, in front of him came up a misty hologram-like screen, that showed everything relevant to the Potter line.

**_Potter:_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House_**

**_Titles:_**

**_Lord_**

**_GBE: Knight Grand Cross_**

**_Duke Gryffindor_**

_Given to the Potter Line as it is their rightful title by blood and magic, recognized by;_

_Edward the Confessor _

_Richard the Lionheart _

_Queen Victoria_

_ King George V _

_Queen Elizabeth II (most recently)_

**_Monetary Assets:_**

_542,250,000 G_

_209,093,000 S_

_41,200,409 K_

**_Businesses, Ownerships, and Shares:_**

**_Diagon/Knockturn Alley_**

_Borgin & Burkes: 13.5% (Shareholder/Benefactor)_

_Daily Prophet: 6.3% (Shareholder (largest))_

_Flourish & Blotts: 8.3% (Shareholder)_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 4.5% (Shareholder)_

_Slug and Jiggers Apothecary: 5.5% (Shareholder)_

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: 33.3% (Partner/Benefactor)_

_Gringotts: 3.5% (Shareholder)_

**_Hogsmeade_**

_Zonko's Joke Shop: 3.4% (Shareholder)_

_Dervish & Banges: 2.12% (Shareholder)_

_Shrieking Shack: 100% (Owner)_

**_London:_**

_Leaky Cauldron: 7.5% (Shareholder/Benefactor)_

_St. Mungo's: 7.8% (Shareholder/Benefactor/Patron)_

**_Hogwarts:_**

_School Board of Governors (seat)_

_50% Ownership: Heir of Gryffindor (Blood), Heir of Slytherin (Blood and Magick)_

**_Properties: _**

_Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow_

_Marauder Castle, North Ireland_

_Potter Cottage, France_

**_Marriage Contracts:_**

_Weasley_

_Greengrass_

_Bones_

_Lovegood_

**_Artifacts:_**

_Invisibility Cloak_

_Marauder's Map_

_Book: Creatures of Old...Myth, Magick, Legend_

_Book: Dark Arts and Their Uses_

_Book: Understanding the Darkness_

_Book: Bloodmagicks: Rituals, Runes, and Incantations_

_Book: A Guide to the Elements_

**_Potential Magical or Natural Abilities or Gifts and Chances to Receive Them:_**

_Parseltongue (Peverell Ancestor): 1.2% upon Magical Maturity, 0.02% natural/birth_

_Bloodmagicks: 8.5% upon magical maturity, 1.5% natural/birth_

_Elemental: 15% upon Magical Maturity, 5.5% natural/birth_

_Swordsmanship: 65% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Heightened Senses: 35% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Unnaturally Large Core (bounded from infancy in order to learn control): 85% birth_

_Innate Legilimens: 32.6% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Dueling Prowess: 95% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Transfiguration Prowess: 100% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Animagus: 89.4% birth/ natural/ magical maturity_

**_Birth:_**_ They are born with it and it stays with them forever, typically they can expand their potential much more if they are born with it._

**_Natural:_**_ They are more than likely to succeed even if they are not born with the gift or ability, they will become just as powerful as those born with the ability/gift._

**_Magical Maturity:_**_ They do not gain the gift until their magical maturity, even then they might never receive it, the chances of them receiving their gifts before their MM is low, but it is also low even upon MM, due to all of the blood intermixed within families._

**_Ministry:_**

_Wizengamot Vote: _

_4 (Potter)_

**_Alliances:_**

_Greengrass_

_Bones_

_Longbottom (Brother-in-Arms bond)_

_Black_

_Lupin_

_Lovegood_

_Goblin Nation_

Griphook then pulled out the next folder labeled; Black, and opened it, the same effect that happened with the Potter folder, came into effect. He placed the folder next to the Potter one, in order for the young lord in front of him to see it and compare it to the Potter line.

**_Black:_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House_**

**_Titles:_**

**_Lord_**

**_KBE: Knight Commander_**

**_Marquis Black_**

**_Monetary Assets:_**

_495,504,095 G_

_345,000,309 S_

_31,345,623 K_

**_Businesses, Ownerships, and Shares:_**

**_Diagon/Knockturn Alley_**

_Borgin & Burkes: 11.5% (Shareholder/Benefactor)_

_Daily Prophet: 5.3% (Shareholder (second-largest))_

_Flourish & Blotts: 6.3% (Shareholder)_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 3.5% (Shareholder)_

_Slug and Jiggers Apothecary: 5.2% (Shareholder)_

_Gringotts: 2.3% (Shareholder)_

**_Hogsmeade_**

_Zonko's Joke Shop: 2.4% (Shareholder)_

_Dervish & Banges: 1.12% (Shareholder)_

**_London:_**

_Leaky Cauldron: 6.5% (Shareholder/Benefactor)_

_St. Mungo's: 5.8% (Shareholder/Benefactor/Patron)_

**_Hogwarts:_**

_School Board of Governors (seat)_

**_Properties:_**

_12 Grimmauld Place, London_

_Black Manor, France_

**_Marriage Contracts:_**

_Malfoy (denied by Sirius Black)_

_Zabini (denied by Sirius Black)_

_Parkinson (denied by Sirius Black)_

_Rosier (denied by Sirius Black)_

_Black (inactive)_

**_Artifacts:_**

_Books:_

_Black Magicks: Rituals, Incantations, and Effects_

_Occlumency: A Beginner's Guide_

_Occlumency: Path to Mastery_

_A Tale of Three Brothers_

_Dark Lords: Rise and Fall_

_Magicks: Light, Dark, or Gray?_

_Alchemy: The Offspring of Potions, Rituals, and Wand-waving_

**_Potential Magical or Natural Abilities or Gifts and Chances to Receive Them:_**

_Bloodmagicks: 9.5% upon magical maturity, 3.5% natural/birth/magical maturity_

_Elemental: 12% upon Magical Maturity, 3.5% natural/birth/magical maturity_

_Swordsmanship: 78% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Unnaturally Large Core (bounded from infancy in order to learn control): 48% birth_

_Innate Legilimens: 49.6% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Dueling Prowess: 98% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Dark Arts Prowerss: 100% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Animagus: 56.4% birth/ natural/ magical maturity_

_Charms Prowess: 56.6% birth/natural/magical maturity_

**_Birth:_**_ They are born with it and it stays with them forever, typically they can expand their potential much more if they are born with it._

**_Natural:_**_ They are more than likely to succeed even if they are not born with the gift or ability, they will become just as powerful as those born with the ability/gift._

**_Magical Maturity:_**_ They do not gain the gift until their magical maturity, even then they might never receive it, the chances of them receiving their gifts before their MM is low, but it is also low even upon MM, due to all of the blood intermixed within families._

**_Ministry:_**

_Wizengamot Vote:_

_4 (Black)_

**_Alliances:_**

_Greengrass_

_Zabini_

_Malfoy (rescinded by Sirius Orion Black)_

_Davis_

_Rosier_

Harry leaned back into his chair as far as he could go, he rubbed his temples as he was already gaining a migraine. He sighed tiredly and removed his glasses, and then he rubbed his eyes and ended up rubbing his face in total and complete exasperation. He had been expecting many things, but not this much, and there were three more folders left, he cursed at the folders and at Sirius, which gained him an amused look from Griphook. Harry then sighed before resigning to his fate, and having to deal with the next three folders, which would probably be loner than the ones that he had just looked at. He motioned for Griphook to continue, and the goblin opened the next folder.

**_Peverell:_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House_**

**_Titles:_**

**_Lord_**

**_Monetary Assets:_**

_945,009,003 G_

_456,235,655 S_

_21,234,676 K_

**_Businesses, Ownerships, and Shares:_**

**_Diagon/Knockturn Alley_**

_Gringotts: 4.12% (Shareholder)_

**_Artifacts:_**

_Invisibility Cloak_

_Elder Wand_

_Resurrection Stone_

**_Properties:_**

_Peverell Mansion, Scotland_

**_Marriage Contracts:_**

_Lovegood_

**_Potential Magical or Natural Abilities or Gifts and Chances to Receive Them:_**

_Parseltongue: 4.5% upon magical maturity, 1.2% birth/natural_

_Bloodmagicks: 9.5% upon magical maturity, 3.5% natural/birth_

_Unnaturally Large Core (bounded from infancy in order to learn control): 67% birth_

_Innate Legilimens: 65.6% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Dueling Prowess: 99% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Dark Arts Prowerss: 98% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Animagus: 45.4% birth/ natural/ magical maturity_

_Charms Prowess: 23.6% birth/natural/magical maturity_

**_Birth:_**_ They are born with it and it stays with them forever, typically they can expand their potential much more if they are born with it._

**_Natural:_**_ They are more than likely to succeed even if they are not born with the gift or ability, they will become just as powerful as those born with the ability/gift._

**_Magical Maturity:_**_ They do not gain the gift until their magical maturity, even then they might never receive it, the chances of them receiving their gifts before their MM is low, but it is also low even upon MM, due to all of the blood intermixed within families._

**_Ministry:_**

_Wizengamot Vote:_

_4 (Peverell)_

**_Alliances:_**

_Lovegood_

Harry was surprised that this one had actually been shorter than the others, he had expected it to be a lot longer, as the folder seemed a hell of a lot older than the Potter and Black family folders. He managed to process the information of this one rather quickly and with no trouble at all. Idly he waved his hand to Griphook telling him to proceed with the following two folders, already having an inkling as to what they were, just by their colors. Griphook merely opened both of them, the red one first, then the green one afterwards.

**_Gryffindor:_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House_**

**_Title:_**

**_Lord_**

**_Duke (Passed down to the Potters)_**

**_Monetary Assets:_**

_678,090,060 G_

_456,786,767 S_

_34,356,763 K_

**_Businesses, Ownerships, and Shares:_**

**_Hogwarts:_**

_Founder: 25% (Owner)_

_Properties:_

_Godric's Hollow (Passed down to Potters)_

**_Marriage Contracts:_**

_None- all lines who had contracts with Gryffindor have died out_

**_Artifacts:_**

_Sword of Gryffindor_

_Armor of Godric Gryffindor_

**_Potential Magical or Natural Abilities or Gifts and Chances to Receive Them:_**

_Swordsmanship: 88% natural_

_Sword Magicks: 55% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Animagus: 77% birth/natural/magical maturity_

**_Ministry:_**

_Wizengamot Vote:_

_4 (Gryffindor)_

**_Alliances:_**

_Potter_

_Longbottom_

_Slytherin (inactive)_

Harry moved on towards the emerald green folder that was right next to the Gryffindor one.

**_Slytherin:_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House_**

**_Title:_**

**_Lord_**

**_Marquis Slytherin_**

**_Monetary Assets:_**

_607,807,708 G_

_354,678,768 S_

_23,786,556 K_

**_Businesses, Ownerships, and Shares:_**

**_Hogwarts:_**

_25% (Owner)_

_Properties:_

_Slytherin Manor, Wales_

**_Marriage Contracts:_**

_None-all lines that had a contract with Slytherin have died out_

**_Artifacts:_**

_Locket of Slytherin_

**_Potential Magical or Natural Abilities or Gifts and Chances to Receive Them:_**

_Parseltongue: 100% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Potions: 95% birth/natural/magical maturity_

_Dagger Mastery: 100% natural_

**_Ministry:_**

_Wizengamot Vote:_

_4 (Slytherin)_

"That's about it with the familial records, my lord," said Griphook, calmly closing the folders up and filing them back into the vault that he had taken them from with a wave of his hand. He then snapped his fingers and a ceremonial dagger appeared in front of his desk along with a piece of parchment. Harry looked at him inquiringly as he had no idea what Griphook wanted from him next. Griphook simply took the dagger by the blade and handed it to him, the handle pointing towards Harry.

"Take the dagger Lord Potter, and simply pierce your finger with it, then once you have done so, you must give the parchment three, and only three drops of your blood," explained Griphook.

Harry took the knife from him and took time to admire the beauty of its craftsmanship, his gaze went back to Griphooks and he gave way to his curiousity, "What will this do exactly Master Griphook?"

"It will give you all, or at the very least some answers that you are looking for."

Harry nodded, and pierced the tip of his finger, allowing three drops of blood to hit the parchment, which then proceeded to glow a blinding white light to those who had sensitive eye sight; basically, both Harry and Griphook. They looked away, before the light dimmed, and before them stood the information of Harry Potter.

**_Harrison James Potter_**

**_DOB:_**

_ 31 July, 1980_

**_POB:_**

_St. Mungo's_

**_Parents:_**

_James Charlus Potter (father, deceased)_

_Lillian Rosaline Potter nee Evans (mother, deceased)_

**_Family:_**

_Charlus Edward Potter (grandfather, deceased)_

_Dorea Hilda Potter nee Black (grandmother, deceased)_

_Sirius Orion Black (godfather, deceased)_

_Elatha (believed ancestor by some Potter family historians, deceased)_

_Andras (High-Elven demigod, believed ancestor, mate of Elatha, deceased)_

_Ignotus Peverell (ancestor, deceased)_

_Salazar Slytherin (ancestor, deceased)_

_Godric Gryffindor (ancestor, deceased)_

**_House:_**

_Potter (blood)_

_Black (inheritance and blood)_

_Peverell (descendent, magic, blood)_

_Gryffindor (direct descendent)_

_Slytherin (conquest, magic, blood)_

**_Titles:_**

**_Lord:_**

_Potter_

_Black_

_Peverell_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

**_Duke:_**

_Gryffindor_

**_Sir_**

_Potter_

**_Marquis_**

_Black_

_Slytherin_

**_Classification: _**

**_Magical:_**

_Wizard_

**_Creature: _**

**_Incubus_**_ (Physical appearance as well as Instincts are much more dominant, physical changer; wings, tail, horns, claws, elongated canines) __**(dominant)**_

**_High-Elven_**_ (Pysical appearance is simply much more graceful, no physical changes are visible, flexibility, dexterity and beauty) __**(recessive)**_

_-Incubi are regarded as dark creatures due to their nature, believed to be myths and legends. The most famous of Incubi would have to be the, supposed, fomorian demigod and prince; Elatha, son of Bres by Eri of the Tuatha De Danann. It is believed that he was a god of the moon._

_-Incubi are sexual creatures; they gain more power through sexual intercourse with maidens, the more they mate, the more their power grows. However, while lust may be an important aspect of the Incubi and their female counterpart; the Succubi, they do love. Both species love those they lust for, and lust for those they love. While they do have the ability to brand their partners as slaves, they are surprisingly lenient with their orders, and they punish their slaves by simply binding them and giving them a euphoric orgasm with their magicks and allure, they repeat the process until they are sure that the slave had repented, or until the slave begs for forgiveness; as their slaves are bounded to them, they know if they are indeed repenting for their actions or not. Should the slave lie, the Incubus or Succubus punishes them by releasing pheromones and their magicks and allure, encasing their slaves but never touching them. To not be touched by an Incubus or Succubus if you are a slave to either is the greatest punishment one could take, for their touch is supposedly so pleasurable that your worries leave you immediately._

_-Incubus, unlike their female counterparts, tend to be polygamists, as they are full of love, and they love all their mates equally. No mate, even their slave, shall be treated with favoritism over the others. An Incubus forms bonds with its mates, they are indeed soul bonds. The Incubi's power grows with the more love that is transferred through the bond, their mates gain more power as well, especially when they receive their lover's brand._

_-Even though Incubi are treated as dark creatures due to their potential to have much power within their bodies, and the fact that the Ministry outlawed Sex Magicks, unless they be the taking of a maidenhood after a marriage; be it by contract or by other means. Incubi bonds are treated as sacred as Siren bonds. While Siren's are monogamists, and Incubi's are polygamists or monogamists, their bonds are a sacred thing, because of the nature in which they are made. The art of love making is regarded as the purest and most sacred ritual within the laws of magicks, not even the Ministry can go against this. To attack; be it physically, mentally, or emotionally, an Incubi's mate or mates, or even their slaves, is to ask for a death sentence. For the magicks in place already formed from the bonds are much more potent and much more powerful than most, if not all rituals. It has been rumoured that Elatha's mate; an elven woman named Andras, a commander In the wars against the fomorians, survived the killing curse due to the sacred magicks that her mate; Elatha, provided her with due to the bond._

_-An Incubi's bond is eternal, even if the Incubus should die, their mate will be protected from all harm for all of eternity. For soul bonds are even out of the realm of death and time. _

_-An Incubus, or one with Incubi blood, begins to awaken on the Summer Solstice, the length of the awakening process depends on any changes, whether they be physically, internally, mentally, or emotionally, of the individual. Even then, those with even the smallest Incubi blood can go through the awakening process, but only if they are a powerful individual, or have the potential to become much more powerful. They awaken after finding a suitable mate; the first mate is typically the slave/soul bond, it matter not the species of the female. Incubi are pansexual._

_-When an Incubus goes through the awakening process, they have sexual intercourse, and throughout the entire process, their magicks fill the air and their physical appearance begins to change into their true self. While they are awakening, or rather, in the last steps before they are fully awakened (sexual intercourse) the magicks they release distorts the very fabric of time, making everything stop, or at least go slower for the individual while he awakens. To them it might seem like hours, and perhaps it has very well been hours, but once the ritual stops, and they are fully awakened, the magicks make time go back to normal for them; the Incubus and its mate/slave._

**_Natural and Magical Abilities or Gifts:_**

_Parseltongue (birth)_

_Swordsmanship (natural)_

_Dagger Mastery (natural)_

_Dark Arts (magical maturity)_

_Flight (Incubus/Magical Maturity)_

_Enhanced Senses (Incubus/High-Elven)_

_Flexibility (High-Elven)_

_Dexterity (High-Elven)_

_Bloodmagicks (Magical Maturity)_

_Sexual Magicks (Incubus)_

_Alchemy (birth)_

_Increased Strength (Incubus/Magical Maturity)_

Young Harry was too stunned to speak. His eyes were wide open, mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming from it. He dropped the parchment as his hands were numb and he had leaned back, slouching against his chair. This explained so much, or at least, the Incubus part did. It explained why it felt like time had gone slow for him. It also explained why that muggle girl had called him master, and why he had even awakened with her on top of him. It also explained his newly added features upon his person. While he was trying to process this newly acquired information, the doors squeaked open, causing Griphook to look up at the door, and Harry to jump; surprised at the sudden noise.

A figure walked in, or rather, four figures walked in, all females, three of them were glaring very heatedly at Harry, which caused him to swallow uneasily, the other immediately rushed him and jumped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into his neck, making a sound that sounded like…purring? Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl's figure, pulling her closer to him, which caused her to squeal happily, her smile becoming brighter and wider if possible at all. She then nibbled on his bottom lip, before going in for a kiss.

Pulling back she innocently tilted her head and asked in a curious voice, "Where are your wings master? They were so pretty."

The uneasy feeling that he had simply increased tenfold as he felt the glares of the three righteous females in front of him, they were already angry with him, but this question from the girl on his lap caused them to become even more furious; if possible—which apparently it was. They all growled at him angrily, and Hermione voiced what was probably—nay, most definitely going through their mind at the moment.

"Care to explain this…_Master?!_"

Harry's thoughts were all rushing through his mind at light speed, his inner beast was yelling at him to claim the women or to at least claim his slave once again. All of this was happening in Harry's mind, before he had a sudden shutdown, and he only uttered one word, that seemed to echo throughout the entirety of the room. It caused Griphook to grin crookedly in amusement. It caused the three other females to become even angrier with him. And the slave girl on his lap? She simply nuzzled into him some more, completely oblivious as to what was going to happen to her master in the next few seconds because of her. Of course, she didn't know this.

"…_Shite…"_

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter.**

**If there was anything that I misplaced or messed up on, please help me out by telling me it or pointing it out.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**ExMxR~!**


	6. Note to the Readers: Brief Explanation

**Fun Facts: the rankings Birth, Natural, and Magical Maturity are a bit confusing(I think, though not for me, it worked for me the way I wrote my notes) anyways, I'll try to explain it better.**

**Birth: They are born with the talent and prowess at that magical field, they can expand upon it much quicker and faster than the average or slightly above average(natural) witch or wizard. Think of prodigies; they are born with that talent and even at a young age they are fascinated by the magical talent they were born with.**

**Natural: Think of James Potter; he was a natural at Transfiguration, but he wasn't born with the talent at it. It simply came easier to him. Think of geniuses in this aspect; they are not prodigies because they are not born with the innate talent for it. But they are geniuses because they study and when they use the theory it works either on the first try or on the second. I'm not saying real life geniuses are like that, but it's the best I could come up with in comparison.**

**Magical Maturity: When the person reaches the magical maturity age; 17-it could be less for other; like Harry, since he was emancipated, therefore magic itself saw him as an adult and allowed, or will allow him to go through the process a year earlier than he should. The talents that come with magical maturity are only there when the person's magicks mature. It matters not if that person has busted their arse off studying the field or magicks, they will not become powerful or incredibly sucessfull in that talent until they go through the maturity process.**

**Now, for the chances, they are tricky, you'll notice things like Parseltongue having two different percentages, that is because people are typically BORN with the talent, they CAN become naturals at it after studying the language, in this fic, it is a language that can be studied, but no one CAN study it due to the fact that none can read parseltongue or speak it aside from Harry and Voldemort. For me, Parseltongue is a LANGUAGE, plain and simple, like English, Spanish, French, etc. therefore, it could be taught to others. However, some are simply born with the ability to converse with snakes.**

**I hope this has helped out some. If not, I might edit the chapter and see it I can make it much more understandable. **

**Til Next Time,**

**ExMxR~!**


	7. ANOTHER AN: IMPORTANT!

**First things first: I apologize for my absence these last months. My old computer basically kicked the bucket after my mother did something to it by accident. I am sure that some of you have seen my around in the FF community writing reviews on authors and whatnot, but I've only done those from either school computers or my friend's laptop. After the computer broke, I had to save up for a new one, which is currently being delivered still, it should be here tomorrow, 4/15/2013. However, Updates are still questionable, and you'll see why if you keep reading.**

**Other News: College has been great for me thus far. I only have 5 or so weeks left til this year is over...holy shit it went by fast! I'm just glad I managed to stay awake through all those boring lectures. In fact, the only interesting ones would have to be History and English, mostly due to the fact that History has always been a passion of mine, though I do not plan on majoring in it, I am still aiming for the PhD in Physics later on in my life. English has also been surprisingly fun due to the fact that 90% of our grade is essay, which are easy to do. Lol.**

**Now then, The Important Part:**

**The Future of my stories, specifically Love Conquers All and A Gray Robed Snake Piper.**

**As you all know from the first paragraph, my old computer, which had all my files on it, is now dead. Therefore, I have no files or anything to go by as to where I wanted to take these two stories. For that reason, I will be putting them on hold until I can revise them and see if I can get any recollection as to where i was taking those stories. I apologize to my readers for this, but what happened to my old computer was completely unprecedented and I never felt the need to use a flash drive for my fanfiction until now, due to the accident. I only used flash drives for the important college essays and whatnot. Anyways, if I do not like as to how these two stories were, I will most likely change them around, and possibly rewrite them completely.**

**Updates: As you all know, and as I have stated, I update irregularly. Mainly due to reasons I have stated before, i.e.: Loss of concentration/inspiration, mind wanders off to other ideas, etc. Due to this, I apologize to my readers and ask you to be patient with me. I tend to take my time with this, perhaps too much time, but that's how I am. **

**Thank you for reading this,**

**ExMxR**

**Live Long and Prosper**


End file.
